


Actual Moment Ruiner Stiles Stilinski

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Go Tumblr, I think I made LittleKuriboh references by accident, I think there's one bad word XP, Kissing is involved, M/M, Werewolf menstrual cycle, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer had just started in Beacon Hills, and it was coming along quite nicely. Especially now, just at the edge of the forest, with a glowing half-moon and sparkling stars as the only light needed to see. The grass was soft, the crickets chirped, everything was peaceful, quiet, and serene.</p><p>Which is why Stiles Stilinski must ruin the moment by talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Moment Ruiner Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a chat on Tumblr not too long ago, and it grew into a little fic thing in my head over the last few days. I hope you like it!

Summer had just started in Beacon Hills, and it was coming along quite nicely. Especially now, just at the edge of the forest, with a glowing half-moon and sparkling stars as the only light needed to see. The grass was soft, the crickets chirped, everything was peaceful, quiet, and serene.

Which is why Stiles Stilinski must ruin the moment by talking.

"Hey, Derek?"

Derek sighs, trying to grasp what patience he has left. Honestly, is the kid ever going to notice when *not* to talk?

...That was a very stupid question.

"Derek? Deeeeereeeek!"

"What?" Derek gripes, trying to save the last vestiges of an almost perfect night wrapped around an almost quiet Stiles. But then said human has to open his mouth again and shatter the memory for good.

"I have a question."

It was futile, but Derek decided to give it a shot and say it anyway. "I don't want to answer."

"Well I'm gonna ask anyway." yeah, thought so. "The full moon comes once a month, and you get violent mood swings and stuff, right?"

"Yes?"

"Why sound so uncertain? What, you don't remember turning into a big bad wolf scaring little girls?"

"Did you just compare me to a fairy tale?"

"Point is," Stiles props himself up on his hands on either side of Derek's torso so they're looking each other in the eye. And wow, even when he's annoying, Stiles looks bewitching in the moonlight. "You get extra grumpy on the full moon, which happens once a month."

"I already answered. Yes."

"Well, you didn't sound certain that time, had to be sure. Anyway, doesn't that mean you have like...a werewolf period or something?"

Derek blinks once, twice. Because that did not just come out of Stiles' mouth. "...what?"

"I mean, you get all violent and have mood swings once a month. So is it some sort of menstrual cycle for you guys?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"Does that mean I'm right?"

"Stiles..."

"Have a happy full moon--"

"--Stiles--"

"--Always!"

"Shut up."

"But am I right?"

"STILES!"

"TELL ME!"

And Derek just has to shut him up, otherwise he'll never live this one down. So, to make him shut up and hopefully have him forget what he just said, the Alpha opts to reverse their positions so that Stiles is now pinned to the grass. Only this time it involves making out, with claws because somehow Stiles really likes the claws...and Derek totally doesn't get a sick pleasure from scraping along Stiles' bare skin with them, somewhere between love and death as his wolf fights to break more chains he's put it under.

When they part, Stiles' face is flushed and Derek's eyes are red. Everything is quiet again, smelling extra sweet with Stiles' arousal permeating the air. It's getting so close to perfect again that Derek only has to press his ear against that soothing heart beat and boom, everything would be complete.

Which is why Stiles Stilinski must ruin the moment by talking. Again.

"...you still haven't answered my question."

**Author's Note:**

> The end! XD thanks so much for reading! This is my first posted Sterek fic, so please go easy on me? :D thanks a bunch!


End file.
